


A Pair of Twin Beds

by mousie3 (ErinKatz)



Series: The Lion Years [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College era, Foggy Nelson needs a hug, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, avocados in love, pining avocados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinKatz/pseuds/mousie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re sexy, you’re fun, you’re my best friend, and I love you,” Foggy says.</p><p>“Oh,” Matt says, sounding surprised, and Foggy makes a mental note to tell him these things every day until he believes them.</p><p>I decided to write sexytimes and ended up with 90% feelings and conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foggy doesn’t like economics. He knows nothing about the subject and has never taken a class in it, but he doesn’t like anything that makes his boyfriend this stressed. Matt has never actually struggled with a class before. He works hard and worries about his grades, but the worry is pretty superfluous because the work always pays off. His economics elective isn’t playing out that way.

Foggy is pretty sure that Matt hadn’t slept at all in the twenty-four hour period before his second midterm for the course. It began at seven in the evening, so he isn’t at all surprised when Matt comes back to their room afterwards and declares, “That’s over. I’m going to bed.”

He’s a bit more surprised when Matt promptly strips down to his boxers and climbs into Foggy’s bed, but he figures that Matt is exhausted and confused. He doesn’t want to keep him up by making noise and he’s pretty tired himself, so he brushes his teeth, turns off the light, and goes to climb into Matt’s bed. 

Matt must not be asleep yet because he lifts his head and mumbles, “That’s not your bed.”

“No,” Foggy says carefully. He nearly adds ‘you’re in mine,’ but Matt apparently knows that and he doesn’t want to make Matt think that he doesn’t want to share a bed. On the other hand, he doesn’t think that Matt wants to share a bed when he’s not mostly passed out from fatigue.

He decides that he’ll deal with that in the morning and crosses the room to his own bed. Matt scooches towards the wall to make room for him.

Unsurprisingly, two adults do not fit well in a single twin bed. After a bit of maneuvering, Foggy ends up on his back with Matt sprawled across his chest and their legs tangled together. He knows this will be awkward in the morning, but right now, it feels perfect. Matt apparently agrees, if the way his hand is brushing Foggy’s hair and the way he seems to be sniffing his collarbone is any indication.

Foggy sighs softly, closes his eyes, and starts rubbing patterns over Matt’s back. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep.

 

When he wakes up, Matt isn’t in his bed anymore and he can hear the shower running. He’s disappointed: it looks like they’re going to avoid an awkward conversation, but it’s an awkward conversation that they need to have. He lies in bed until he hears the shower shut off. 

By that time, he convinces himself that maybe they don’t need to talk – maybe Matt will just crawl back into Foggy’s bed without either of them ever saying anything. Actions speak louder than words and all that, so they can totally take important relationship steps without using words at all. He reminds himself of this all day while they both act like everything is normal and don’t mention sharing a bed.

He manages to believe it until that night when Matt climbs into his own bed without comment. Foggy is already in his own bed, pretending that he isn’t waiting for Matt to join him.

“Goodnight, Foggy,” Matt says and Foggy is struck by the thought that it isn’t fair for him to wait for Matt to make a move when he wants their relationship to change.

“Are we going to talk about last night?” Foggy asks.

“What is there to say?” Matt asks, suddenly sounding tense. “I shouldn’t have made you sleep with me. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

That’s so unexpected that it takes Foggy a long moment to parse it. He finally says, “It didn’t make me uncomfortable. Did it make you uncomfortable?”

“No. Of course not. So what’s the problem?” Matt asks.

Foggy want to say ‘the problem is that we’ve been dating for five months and we haven’t done anything more than kiss. And I’m pretty sure that’s because you’re not attracted to me. Everyone else you’ve dated since you got here has been supermodel material – not that you can see that but you must be able to tell. I’m clearly not up to your standards, but we have been dating for five months and I don’t want to lose that.’

Logically though, he knows that Matt might have any number of reasons for not having made a move yet and that it isn’t fair to present his insecurities as accusations. He also doesn’t want to guilt Matt into anything he doesn’t want.

So he says, “I liked sharing a bed with you – falling asleep together. I was wondering how you felt about it.”

“I liked it too,” Matt says immediately, “I’d do it again if you wanted to.”

And that’s typical of Matt, always thinking of what Foggy wants and never what he himself wants. “Do you want to?” Foggy asks. “Do it again, that is?”

“Yes,” Matt says, fast and certain, and the knot at the bottom of Foggy’s stomach loosens a little.

But what they did last night was platonic; it wasn’t much different from the times they had shared a bed before they started dating. The increased cuddling could even be explained by the fact that the bed was twin-sized.

“You want to ask me something else,” Matt says, jerking Foggy out of his thoughts. 

“Well, um, yes,” he says slowly, stalling for time. “Look, we never talk about this, but I feel like we should, or at least I want to. I was wondering how you felt about things other than cuddling.”

When Matt doesn’t say anything right away, Foggy soldiers on, grateful for the dark and the separation of being in two different beds. “Whatever you want is fine. More than fine. I’m really happy with kissing cuddling and it’s alright if that’s all we ever do. If you’re waiting for marriage or something like that, I totally respect that. Or if you just want to take things slow. Slow is good. But if you don’t want to do anything else with me because you’re not attracted to me and you just want to be friends, that’s okay too.” It really isn’t but if that’s what Matt wants, Foggy will live with it.

Silence stretches between them and Foggy realizes that he is barely breathing as he waits for Matt to respond.

“I’m attracted to you,” Matt says, but he sounds hesitant enough that Foggy doesn’t feel particularly reassured. “It’s just that… look, you’re good at this. You know, I think everyone you’ve been with has mentioned that and Allison made a point of telling me explicitly,” he finishes, and now he sounds nervous.

It takes Foggy a minute to even guess what Matt is talking about. When he does, his first reaction is to be angry at his ex-girlfriend who never liked Matt and who apparently decided to rub it in Matt’s face that she was sleeping with him. His second reaction is to be disappointed in himself for dating her and his final reaction is be be embarrassed that all of his exes apparently decided to talk to his best friend and current boyfriend about having sex with him. 

“Okay, I’m sorry that you had to deal with Allison and I’m not sure why anyone else was discussing my admittedly awesome sexual prowess with you, but whatever they said shouldn’t really matter now right? This is about me and you,” Foggy says. “Unless one of them said something that made you not want to do things with me,” he adds, frantically trying to think of the worst things that his exes could have told Matt.

“It’s not that. Kind of the opposite, actually,” Matt says. “They all had good things to say, even Allison.”

For a moment, Foggy is worried that Matt is upset about the number of people he has been with and he feels indignant, but the Matt continues, “You’re going to expect this to be good and what if it isn’t? It’s not like I actually know what I’m doing.” Apparently, Foggy is going to keep being surprised by this conversation, but he thinks he finally has an idea of where it’s going. And he wants to kick himself for being so wrapped up in his own insecurities that he forgot about Matt’s insecurities – about the way Matt thought that being liked required perfection. 

“First of all, anything we do together is going to be awesome for me because it’s with you. Second, experience doesn’t matter as long as you care about the other person and you have fun,” Foggy says. “I want to do anything that you want to do. You’re sexy, you’re fun, you’re my best friend, and I love you.”

“Oh,” Matt says, sounding surprised, and Foggy makes a mental note to tell him these things every day until he believes them. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve already done more with you than I’ve done with anyone else ever. But I love you and I am attracted to you and I want to do this with you too.” 

Foggy feels a huge grin break out over his face and he wishes that Matt could see how happy he is, although he supposes that sight doesn’t make much difference in the dark. It suddenly seems ridiculous that they’re having this conversation lying in separate beds. He slides out of his bed and crosses the short distance to Matt’s, then leans down and presses a quick kiss to Matt’s lips before sitting on the edge of the bed. Matt finds his hand and holds it against his chest.

“Okay. Obviously we need to talk about this,” Foggy says,” but I am so happy that…”

“Come here,” Matt cuts him off, wrapping an arm around Foggy’s waist and pulling until he lies down.

Foggy kisses Matt’s nose and then one cheek and then the other. “I love you,” he says, a little giddily.

Matt finds his mouth and kisses him hard and fast, almost bruising. “I love you too.”

Foggy is pretty sure that he is never going to stop smiling. “Kissing and cuddling are good, right?” he asks. “How about we try both together?”

Matt nods and breathes, “Yes,” before rolling on top of Foggy and framing his face with both hands. He runs one finger over Foggy’s lips. “You are beautiful like this,” he says.

Foggy presses a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the closest part of Matt he can reach, which turns out to be Matt’s shoulder. Matt makes a contented hum, so he continues kissing, moving along Matt’s shoulder to his neck. When he reaches his neck, Matt’s hum changes abruptly to a bitten off moan, so he kisses the same spot again, until Matt pushes himself up on his forearms, lifting his whole body away from Foggy.

He looks up at Matt – his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are even less focused than usual, and his arms are trembling ever so slightly. And he looks worried.

Foggy shifts so that he’s propped against the pillows and scoots as far as he can towards one side of the bed, letting Matt flop down without lying on top of him.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks softly. “Do you want me to go?” 

Matt doesn’t look up from where has face-planted on the bed, but he does reach one hand over and circle it around Fogy’s arm, holding on tightly. Foggy figures that’s a no on him leaving, so he waits for Matt to tell him what he does want.

After a few long seconds, Matt rolls onto his side and rests his head on Foggy’s chest. He tips his head up so Foggy can meet his eyes. Foggy feels a sudden deep surge of appreciation for the way Matt continuously makes gestures like that solely for his benefit. 

“We’re good,” Matt says, “Just…” he pauses and his cheeks seem to flush impossibly darker.

Foggy shifts his legs so he isn’t quite as close to falling off the edge of the bed, and his thigh brushes against Matt’s erection. I did that, he thinks and wow, isn’t that a turn-on?

“Um, yeah, that,” Matt stammers, and it takes a Foggy a moment to realize that Matt thinks this is a problem. He rolls back towards the edge of the bed immediately – just because Matt is up for kissing and cuddling doesn’t mean that he is up for mutual orgasms. (He keeps the puns that he could make resolutely inside his head.)

“This is embarrassing,” Matt says quietly, then shuts his mouth and doesn’t seem inclined to elaborate.

“Okay, two things,” Foggy says. “First, we’re not going to do anything that we’re not both excited about. If you want to stop or slow down, just say so – there’s nothing embarrassing about that. Second, I don’t have a problem with this. Any of this. At all.” He awkwardly gestures downward and feels momentarily grateful that Matt can’t see the motion.

Matt chuckles disbelievingly. “I’m going to come in my pants like a teenager,” he says.

“I probably will too,” Foggy replies, scooting closer to Matt again, letting him feel that Foggy is half hard. “We’re into each other. As far as I’m concerned, that’s hot.”

Matt sucks in a breath, fast and surprised. “Oh is it?” he asks, voice pitched low, again.

Foggy wants to grab him and kiss him, but instead he says, “As long as we’re both into it. Seriously, I don’t want…”

Matt silences him by grabbing both of his biceps and executing some sort of crazy ninja move so that he is completely underneath Foggy and their cocks are pressed together. He crushes his lips against Foggy’s without letting go of his arms.

After that, neither of them say much. Foggy teases his tongue into Matt’s mouth when his brain gets with the program. He runs a hand over Matt’s chest, and lets it rest covering one of Matt’s nipples. Matt whimpers then, and tries to tug Foggy closer, even though they’re lying chest to chest.

Foggy has had sex before; he has had sex with people he has been incredibly attracted to and with people about whom he has cared deeply. Nothing has ever felt quite as good as kissing Matt Murdock.

He slides one leg between Matt’s legs and Matt immediately takes advantage of the friction, grinding his erection against Foggy’s thigh and simultaneously biting Foggy’s lip. Foggy moans at that and Matt pulls back, confirming his suspicion that the lip-biting was accidental.

Foggy doesn’t give him a chance to panic about it, instead pressing his erection against Matt’s thigh. 

He reminds himself that nothing about this is embarrassing when his entire body shivers in response. Matt must understand that Foggy is on board with the biting because he sucks a bit on Foggy’s lip while he rubs his cock against Foggy’s thigh, letting out breathy moans.

Foggy feels how tight Matt is coiled and moves his leg to give him a bit more friction.

And Matt goes rigid, clenching his legs around Foggy’s and fisting one hand in the sheets and the other in Foggy’s hair. “Foggy,” he breaths, shaky and wrecked, and then he’s coming. Foggy feels the growing wet spot through two layers of boxers and Matt goes nearly boneless under him.

The sight of Matt grinning dazedly up at him with one hand still tangled in Foggy’s hair is enough to send him over the edge. He kisses Matt as he comes and then rolls onto his side next to him. Matt rolls onto his side too, so they don’t have to break the kiss.

“Wow,” Foggy says when they finally pull apart. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Matt agrees, sounding hazy, but pleased.

After another long minute of lazy kisses and Matt stroking his hair – Foggy is starting to think that Matt has a thing for his hair – he moves to get out of bed.

“Stay,” Matt says, locking a hand around his wrist.

Foggy feels warm all over, but his boxers are as sticky mess, so he uses his free hand to tug Matt up. “Come on. I’m a mess and I know you are too,” he says. “Let’s go shower and change and then we can come back here and fall asleep together.”

He nearly winces at how cheesy that sounds, but Matt mumbles “Compelling argument,” before leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “This is why I love you,” he says.  
“Love you too, Matty,” Foggy replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two were just too adorable to leave alone and Darcy wanted to make an appearance. So I wrote a coda.

The next morning, Foggy wakes up to the sensation of something tickling his nose. For a disorienting moment, he thinks he's at home, and Sylvia, his parents' mostly Maine Coon cat, has crawled into bed with him. Then he realizes that the weight on his chest is considerably greater than that of even a large at. The previous night comes rushing back to him - making out with Matt until they both came in their pants, taking ridiculously fast showers in the dorm bathroom and talking the entire time, then tumbling back into Foggy's bed and lazily kissing until they fell asleep. 

Apparently Matt sleeps like an octopus. He's lying half on top of Foggy with his head tucked under Foggy's chin in just the right way for his adorably fluffy hair to be tickling Foggy's nose. Their legs are tangled together with both of Matt's feet locked around Foggy's ankles. Foggy's hands are free, so he cards one through Matt's hair and rests the other on his ass. It's a very nice ass and he plans to touch it as much as he can, now that he's allowed.

Matt opens his eyes, surprising Foggy. Matt has been blind for over a decade, but apparently he still opens his eyes first thing when he wakes up. Foggy is looking forward to learning all of these little things about his boyfriend.

"Morning, sunshine," Foggy says.

Matt's whole body goes rigid, seemingly with surprise. Then he melts against Foggy. He still looks sleep-addled, so Foggy keeps his voice soft as he asks, "How are you doing?"

"Hmmm, morning," Matt replies, lifting his chin, but not his forehead, off of Foggy's chest. Foggy nearly laughs at the minimal effort that he is making.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" he asks.

"I like this morning," Matt mumbles, kissing Foggy's chin. 

"Yeah, me too," Foggy replies, angling his head to meet Matt's lips.

Matt kisses him lightly, then snuggles closer, turning his face into Foggy's neck and wrapping his arms around him.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Foggy hears Matt's stomach grumble and says, "Okay, let's get up. I'm hungry too."

Matt whines and tightens his grip on Foggy.

Foggy rolls his eyes and tells Matt, "I'm rolling my eyes at you using me like a teddy bear. Come on, I'm pretty sure there are waffles this morning."

"Fine," Matt says, pressing a quick kiss to Foggy's lips and rolling out of bed with a far more grace than someone who is half awake and not entirely happy about it should possess. Foggy enjoys the show.

 

Darcy joins them for breakfast where there are indeed waffles. She takes one look at them and starts laughing. "I'm always going to know way too much about your relationship, aren't I?"

Foggy opens his mouth to apologize, but she talks over him. "Don't be sorry, Mr. I-Wear-My-Heart-On-My-Sleeve. Honestly, it's nice to see both of you this happy."

"It's nice to be this happy," he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are love! [You can also visit me on tumblr!](http://erinkatz.tumblr.com)


End file.
